


Pretty Young Thang

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, BAMF Allison, Blind Date, Derek & Allison Decide They Want Him, Detective Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Allison Argent, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stiles Has a Shitty Blind Date, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Allison and Derek are out for dinner when they see a pretty young thang having a bad date nearby. Obviously, they have to intervene and invite Stiles to join them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cobrilee (bstevens1021)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cobrilee+%28bstevens1021%29).



> cobrilee said: Prompt 1 of 2 for my "extra" prompts: "I'm on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I'm with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept." Stiles/Derek/Allison. (I can totally see two of them being on a date and watching the third on their shitty date, then they invite the third to join them.)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, Bri! I went for a slightly different dynamic, and it was a lot of fun to write. Fic #43 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

“Your nose is twitching.” Allison looks across the table curiously when she notices Derek’s expression. “Is something wrong?”

“My nose isn’t twitching,” Derek grumbles, reaching up to touch his nose as if that’s somehow going to make it stop. He rolls his eyes when she laughs, and she has little doubt that he’d totally throw his napkin at her if they weren’t in some fancy schmancy restaurant that Laura recommended.

“It always twitches when you hear something annoying,” she points out. “So, what conversation are you eavesdropping on this time, you naughty wolfy you?”

“It isn’t eavesdropping if they’re talking loud enough for me to overhear without difficulty,” he argues, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. She watches the way the material of his shirt pulls against his biceps, which makes him smirk knowingly. The smug ass.

“It is if they aren’t aware that a werewolf is in the vicinity. That’s a violation of their privacy, which means you’re totally eavesdropping on them.” Allison kicks his shin under the table, grinning when he catches her foot between his legs. “I’m not judging you, Derek. I just want all the details. So tell me what’s pissing you off.”

“They don’t even know werewolves exist, so that’s a moot point, isn’t it?” Derek arches his brow at her, daring her to keep arguing with him. He likes the verbal debates a lot, but Allison’s not particularly good at that kind of thing, so she usually just ends up distracting him to avoid getting pulled into them.

“Let me see if I can guess who’s caught your interest.” She reaches out to pull a piece of fried onion off the appetizer sampler and munches on it as she scans the area around them. As soon as she sees the hot guy two tables over with the moles, she immediately knows that’s the table Derek’s listening to. The guy is totally their type, and she’s a little annoyed with herself for not noticing him sooner. “Pretty young thang, isn’t he?”

“Allison, don’t stare,” Derek hisses at her, shoving his foot against hers in warning. “But, yes, he’s attractive. He’s kind of charming, too. Has a sense of humor like yours, unfortunately, but he’s got a clever wit.”

“A clever wit? You sound like you’ve been reading Jane Austen again, which is both adorable and slightly sexy.” She leers playfully and makes him snort a laugh. “Anyway, it’s too bad he’s already taken if he’s got an awesome sense of humor like mine.” She looks at the guy sitting opposite Pretty Boy and narrows her eyes. The guy’s older and looks like a dick. “Or is he? What have you been hearing? Come on, Der. You have to tell me.”

“It’s a blind date,” he says, keeping his voice quiet as if he thinks someone is going to know he’s eavesdropping on Pretty Boy and Jerk Face two tables over. “Our guy’s name is Stiles, and the other guy is Max. Stiles is a detective, and Max does something making a ton of money but he hasn’t said what exactly.”

“Our guy, huh?” Allison smiles around her straw before taking a drink of her iced tea. She watches Derek’s ear flush red and can’t resist standing up so she can lean across the table to steal a kiss. “I like that you already consider him ours. And a detective? I wonder if he has handcuffs.”

“Shut up,” Derek mutters, reaching up to cup her cheek before pressing his lips more firmly against hers. When she sits back down, her lips are tingly for all the right reasons, and she’s wondering if she could get away with blowing him under the table without getting kicked out. She likes the idea of having the weight of his cock in her mouth while he whispers stuff about Pretty Boy to her.

Unfortunately, this is a classy restaurant owned by a friend of Laura’s, so she doesn’t dare risk getting caught trying to get a quick fix of Derek’s cock. She’ll have to wait until they leave and maybe she can convince him for a quickie in the car. He’s not nearly as sexually daring as she is, but he has his moments. Considering the way he keeps looking over at Pretty Boy, she thinks this might be a good night to suggest something daring. He looks like he’s feeling frisky.

“I’m just letting you know that I’m definitely attracted to the outside,” she tells him honestly. “If you’re thinking their date won’t end well, I’m certainly willing to console him with some hot sex. And I’m open to more, if he turns out to be a contender for our third.”

“It’s not going to end well.” Derek grabs a piece of fried calamari off the sampler and chews on it. She makes a face because that’s one of the few things she’s tried and just can’t eat. It’s all chewy and gross, but Derek’s munching on it like it’s the best thing ever. Weirdo. “Max is a complete waste of space. All he’s done is talk about money and his house and his car collection. Stiles keeps trying to talk, but he doesn’t get the chance. When he’s able, he’s sarcastic and smart. I’m not saying he’s our potential third, but I like what I’m hearing so far.”

Allison takes another glance at the table and smiles. “Yeah, it looks like Pretty Boy is getting frustrated. He’s stabbing the butter like it did him wrong. Since you’re much pickier than I am, you being interested is more than half the battle, isn’t it?”

“Stiles, not Pretty Boy.” Derek takes a drink of his water, and she lets her gaze drift over his throat and focus on his lips. He’s too gorgeous to be real, and his beauty catches her unaware sometimes because they’ve been dating for nearly a year now, so she’s gotten used to his looks. Besides, she knows what a big dork he really is, with his marathon History channel weekends and foreign film habit. “What?”

“Nothing. Just admiring the scenery,” she teases, watching him duck his head because he still gets flustered sometimes by her bluntness and inability to be subtle.

“You’re a menace,” he says, his tone fond despite the word choice.

“Yeah, but I’m your menace, so it’s all good.” Allison moves her foot along the back of his calf, watching him narrow his eyes at her.

“Don’t start something we won’t be able to finish,” he warns her, looking to the side suddenly and frowning. “That bastard.”

“What?” Allison drops her foot and scowls because Derek is annoyed, which means it must be pretty bad. “What happened?”

“Max just told Stiles that he’s looking forward to fucking his face later, and that’s it a good thing he’s got a tight ass because his personality leaves a lot to be desired.” Derek practically growls the words, and Allison can’t blame him.

“That bastard,” she echoes, staring at the table for a moment before she stands up. “I got this, babe. You wait here.”

“Ali, wait.” Derek reaches for her hand but she just smiles sweetly, letting her dimples flash because she knows he’s weak when faced with those weapons of Derek Destruction.

“Trust me.” Allison blows him a kiss before she walks over to Pretty Boy’s table. “I’m sorry to interrupt—no, actually, that’s a total lie. I’m not sorry at all.”

“Who the hell are you?” Bastard Max asks. Allison ignores him and looks at Stiles instead.

“Oh wow. You’re prettier up close,” she breathes out, seeing the cute little upturned nose and the pretty brown eyes that look almost gold under the restaurant’s lighting. He blinks up at her, his face flushing with red splotches as he stares at her.

“Uh, thanks?” His lips quirk slightly, and, fuck. He’s definitely lethal. She and Derek don’t stand a chance against this one. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Your date is a fuckhead,” she tells him bluntly. She pushes her hair away from her face and smiles her ‘I’m so going to fuck you soon’ smile that managed to land her Derek despite a rather rocky family history, what with the whole hunters versus werewolves and crazy psycho aunt who tried targeting him as a teenager. It’s a really damn good smile is all she’s saying.

“I don’t know who you think you are—“

“Yes, he really is,” Stiles says, interrupting Max’s sputtering. “A very shitty blind date.”

“Good. I’m glad you realize that,” Allison says, picking up the pitcher of water on their table and then looking at Max. “I’m Allison, and I’m about to steal your date from you.” She dimples at him as she pours the water over his head. “Next time, be nicer, especially when you’re lucky enough to get a chance at someone like him.”

“Holy shit.” Stiles stares at Max, who is now drenched then looks at Allison with a rather awestruck expression on his face. She preens, just a little, because she really is awesome. “You’re amazing. I’ve wanted to do that since he started talking about how much money he made last week.”

“Oh eew.” Allison offers Stiles her hand. “If you’re interested, I’d like to take you on a much better date. It’ll be amazing, promise.”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles takes her hand and stands up, following after her as she leads him back to her table.

“Were the theatrics really necessary, Allison?” Derek asks, his eyebrow arched in judgement. Stiles stumbles into her when she stops, and he looks at Derek. She doesn’t even have to be a werewolf to know he’s interested because she can see the way Derek’s nostrils flare and the heat in his gaze as he catches the full frontal beauty of Stiles’ pretty face.

“Of course they were. Silly question, Der.” Allison pulls out the chair between hers and Derek’s and pushes Stiles into it before she sits back down. “I brought us a pretty young thang for dessert.”

“What?” Stiles looks from her to Derek and back again. “Are you two together? You mentioned a date, didn’t you? I don’t get it.”

“Yes, we’re together. He’s my boyfriend, and I’m his girlfriend.” Allison smiles. “But we noticed you earlier, and you’re totally our type, so we had to intervene when your date went from bad to shitty.”

“ _Our_ type?” Stiles licks his lips and shifts in the chair. “Really?”

“Forgive Allison. She can be overwhelming at the best of times,” Derek murmurs, winking at her before looking at Stiles. “We’re together, but we’re also polyamorous. In theory. We haven’t practiced it yet because we haven’t found someone we’re both attracted to and interested in enough to try it.”

“Until now.” Allison nudges Derek’s leg with her foot. “Derek spotted you immediately, and there’s definitely interest as well as attraction. For both of us.” She shares a smile with Derek because he nods at her, letting her know they’re on the same page with Stiles. Looking at Stiles, she reaches over to stroke the top of his hand. “So, what do you say? Are _you_ interested?”

“Two incredibly beautiful people want to date me, and you ask if I’m interested?” Stiles huffs a laugh and moves his thumb over her palm, distracting her for a moment as she notices just how long his fingers are. He leans in and slowly smirks. “I’m living proof of the old saying big hands, big…”

“Why don’t we leave some things to discover ourselves later?” Derek suggests, ears red as he gapes at Stiles, who just keeps smirking in that ridiculously sexy way.

Allison laughs. “Derek, babe, I think you’re going to have your hands full between the two of us.”

“I’m starting to get that feeling, too,” Derek murmurs, giving her a sweet smile before looking at Stiles with a slightly hungry stare that makes Allison shift in her chair because she can easily imagine the two of them together, and that’s going to be so damn hot.

“For the record, I’m totally interested,” Stiles says, his fingers still stroking Allison’s hand, and she feels his leg bump against hers as he touches Derek’s leg with his foot. “But, first, I seem to remember a promise about a better date than that shitty one I just had.”

“Oh, it’s going to be way better,” Allison says confidently, reaching for a stuffed mushroom and popping it into her mouth. “It’s going to rock your world, change your life, and be the best thing that ever happened to you. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
